Nice
"Nice" is the 34th single by Duran Duran, released in August 2006 to radio in Europe and as download only, it was the third single to be lifted from the Astronaut album. About the song The infectious pop song was one of the first that the band wrote after its reunion in 2001, but a final version was not recorded until 2004 with producer Don Gilmore at Sphere Studios in London. David Medsker of PopMatters said:Medsker, David. "[http://popmatters.com/music/reviews/d/duranduran-astronaut.shtml Duran Duran: Astronaut Review]". PopMatters, 10 December 2004. The song, even more energetic live than on recording, was a crowd-pleaser among new and old fans at the band's live shows in 2004 and 2005. Music video Gary Oldknow, who created most of the videos for The Devils and on-stage visuals for Duran Duran's concerts since 1998, was commissioned to make a music video for "Nice". As the track was relegated to radio play and download only, with no marketing push, the video got cancelled before it was completed. B-sides, bonus tracks and remixes There were no B-sides made for "Nice", but there were a myriad of remixes available via download on iTunes Store. These consist of a single mix and radio mixes by Eric Prydz, plus other by Pablo La Rosa, Mike Greig, Dready and Johnson Somerset. Track listing Download: #"Nice" (Eric Prydz Mix) - 3:28 #"Nice" (Eric Prydz Radio Mix) - 3:39 #"Nice" (Eric Prydz Radio Too Mix) - 3:37 #"Nice" (Pablo La Rosa Naugty & Nice Mix) - 7:20 #"Nice" (Johnson Somerset Atomic Ice Remix) - 7:01 #"Nice" (Mike Greig So Nice Mix) - 3:54 #"Nice" (Dready Mix) - 3:51 Other appearances Apart from the single, "Nice" has also appeared on: Albums: *''Astronaut'' (2004) Personnel Duran Duran are: *Simon Le Bon - vocals *John Taylor - bass guitar *Andy Taylor - guitar *Nick Rhodes - keyboards *Roger Taylor - drums Also credited: *Producer - Duran Duran, Don Gilmore Lyrics Take the beautiful sting of a Scorpio A careless smile and it begins to snow And it hurts me to think That you might never know That I've got this thing about you In case you don't understand There's something else I meant to tell you There is nothing better Than being with you And I'm feeling so nice There is nowhere better Than here with you And it's feeling so nice Staying up with the moon And walking home in the rain Mixed with your perfume And never twice the same I got a lot to lose But everything to gain When I really think about it You haven't got a clue It's all that I can do to hide it There is nothing better Than being with you And I'm feeling so nice There is nowhere better Than here with you And it's feeling so nice Did I already say 'Cause you make me forget I might as well be brave and tell 'ya And it hurts me to think that You might never know Will it hurt as much being true? I might as well be brave and tell 'ya Yeah I'm feeling And it's feeling so nice See also *Duran Duran - Discography *Duran Duran - Song List References * Official site Category:Duran Duran singles Category:Duran Duran songs